The Love of a Vampire
by The Moon's Darkerside
Summary: It was a cold night. A girl was typing away on a laptop when she hear in the distance a gun firing off. What she didn't know was that night, was going to change forever. An Alucard&Oc story Edited and updated
1. The Love of a Vampire

CHAPTER 1: Before Turning into a Child of the Moon

**I Do not Own any of the Hellsing characters. I own the Characters that I made up**

**Updated**

_MD: Yay Yay, I have been editing everything and going to college and looking for a job. Sniff sniff no successes yet but I will find one. =n_n=_

_Alucard: You do know it been almost a year._

_MD looks at Alucard grinning from ear to ear. "Do talk Mister. I've been buzzy, you know. You could have typed the stories for me and not let type people hanging."_

Alucard: Whatever... now were' my blood???

MD looks at her Blood cake....."Did you check Carol-chan's room??" Alucard look at MD..."No I didn't" As Alucard begins to go into the shadows MD grins evilly. "Mahahahahahahaha!!!! He'll never find it." MD looks at the readers, "...... Please enjoy the story." ^^

"_thoughts"_

" _**talking"**_

"telepathy"

It was a cold winter night in Cat city, as the moon came over the mountains. A high school senior was outside with her laptop on the roof of her two-story house, typing a story for her last English project of the year. As she was writing, well more like going online to read fanfiction to get some ideas for her Gothic story while listening to Haunted by Evanescence. As the song was ending she heard gun shouts. She though nothing of it but, then again she lived in a place were there was at lest one shooting every other day or some baka firing off a gun.

Oh, that's right I have yet to tell you whom this girl is, well her name is Michelle Willow or better known with her friends as Emiko or shelly-chan. But any way back to the story, Michelle was typing away as the song changed to Cloud Nine by Evanescence. When she saw something in the distance. She went inside and got her Uncle's binocular who died when she was the age of 5 for unknown reasons. Michelle went back on the roof and look in the binoculars, what she saw was about a small group of people with pale green skin. "Why_ would people what to look like that?_" she thought. She then turned off her music to what sounded like moaning were the people were coming from. " _I got a bad feeling about this and my gut is never wrong._" Michelle said out loud.

**Michelle P.O.V.**

I then look at the small group after I put everything away and saw that the group was coming closer. But what I saw, I was just frozen in place. The people had guns and were dragging children down the street all of them were tied up and gagged. Now I'm one of those people that trouble is attracted to, but I find a way to plan or gets out of it in some way like Naruto well from Naruto. Any way I saw that some of the kids were crying. "_Ah man got to do something. But what.... Wait dad's gun_." Yes, that's right I know how to use weapons most of them. My dad used to be a marine, he showed me how to use a gun, knife, sword and how to fight like a man, ha ha. I ran to the gun chase in my room don't ask why okay. Then all of a sudden I heard someone laughing, you know the one when the evil guy thinks he's won and the hero on the table of doom. Yeah like that, I ran out side to see that they were just a block away. "_Crap there coming closer and I don't think there over for tea_." I got my dad's AK 40 ready just incase they try anything on my watch. Then I looked at the clock it was 1 at night. As they came closer I saw that the people were walking like zombies for horror movies. _"Please don't tell me that their real if so this is bad I gotta get dad up and_. Before I could finish I saw that they were near my house.

Then in the middle of the group were 2 people and they were bitting a kids neck. _"Oh shit there vampires that explains everything. Wait, I need to hide and keep an eye on them but how?_ " I ran to the computer room where I hocked up the house secretary cameras. I got my gun ready and woke up my little brother. "_**Hey Monkey-boy get up there's something big going down and don't make a sound okay.**_" "_**What..Why?**_" he asked. "_**Because I said so, Just listen to me okay**_" I told him. "_**Fine, you**_ _**want me and to wake up mom and dad right?**_" said Andy "_**That's right and make sure dad finds**_ _**me**_ _**now go I need to watch them from here you never know what's going to go down."**_

I turned on all of the computers and TVS in the room. And yes people I'm a person that's always on the computer or as my dad like to call me a Computer Hog. Dad: "_**What's going on here?**_" Me: "_**A group of people are coming trod the house with guns and they have children all tied up. I'm now getting everything ready for a small war. here they are."**_ My dad looked at one of the screen to see another kid becoming dinner for another vampire. Dad: "_**No way in hell. Vampires**_" "_**Yeah looks like that, what should we do?**_" I asked him. "_**What do you think fight**_ _**back**_." he told me and was cut off by the sound of a canon firing off. Me:"_The hell was that it sounded_ _like a canon firing off_." What I saw was that the group was being kill. There was a man in a red trench coat and hat. I saw that one of the vampires crashed into the living room. Which happened to be right across the computer room. "_**Dad get down now!!**_" I yelled at him. Then the vampire come into the room with a hand gun pointed at my dad's head. "_**Go I've got myself a hostage.**_" said the creepy vampire. "_Oh no you don't_." "_**Leave him alone Freak**_." I was next to the vampire. Vampire:"_**I don't think you what to do that little girl, especially when I got Daddy in range**_." Me:"_Shit what I'm going to do_ _now?_" Vampire:"_**Good now put the gun down and I might let him go.**_" Me:"_**Fine, just let him**_ _**go.**_" "_**Michelle, don't do it." said**_ my dad but did not listen to him. "_**Dad just go and find them I have a better chance at kill**_ _**him than you or have you forgotten how a vampire's made.**_" I yelled at him. "_**The hell you talk'n**_ _**about girl**_." said the Vampire. "_What a baka_ -_-' " I said in my head, the vampire grabbed my arm while holding me a blank point. I then got that bad gut feeling but this time it was even worst. "_I think I'm going to die no, don't_ _even think about that you'll be fine." I thought and also getting pissed about it _ "_**Well it just you and me girl now you can become one of my ghouls Ha ha ha." **_the vampire gloated, I then saw something in the darkness moving in the shadows. "_The hell was that?_" I thought. "Looks like your in a jam little one" I heard in my head "The hell, who's in my head hope my conscious didn't come back" I said in my own head "No little one but I do have a question for you." said the voice yet again "And that would be?" I asked the voice.

Then the guy I saw a few minutes ago on the tv I got a better look at him. He wore a long red trench coat that reached to his ankles, a wide brim hat that was also red. He also wore orange tented glass that had a cool looking wire rim, and he wore a Victorian style suit. He was of course taller than me I'd say about 6'7 - 6'11 something like that. "_**Who the hell are you?**_" asked the vampire. "_**My name's Alucard. I'm an agent who takes out**_ _**the trash for the service hellsing. A hit man, for the likes of you**_." said the man in red. " _**Hit man yeah right, your lying. But you can't do anything as long as I got her in hand you'll have to listen to what I say.**_" yelled the vampire. "_**Little one are you a virgin?**_" Alucard asked me while looking deep into my eyes. "_**What are you talking about. The**_ _**hell you asking her?**_" yelled the vampire. "_**Answer me**_" he razed his voice louder at me. "_**Uh yeah.**_" I told him. Alucard rose his gun up and aimed were my side which was in front of the vampire heart was. Then he shoot me and the vampire. it was as if I got torn apart from my shoulder. "_**You Bas...**_" The vampire than turned into dust. I fell to the floor. I could feel my Life slipping away, but I smiled. "_**Thank you Alucard cough-cough for taking him out."**_ I told him. "_**I shot trough you shoulder and lung to get to his heart. Sorry this gun leaves big holes. Now what will you do now?" **_ "_**Well I could become one of you**_." I took a deep breath and my voice started to sound raspy "_**I will, my job is yet to end now.**_" "_**So be it, little one." **_He told me.

_

* * *

_

_**MD: **__Yeah my first story to be ever on fanfiction. More characters will be showing up in the story. I will try to go along with the plot line of the manga Hellsing not the anti-manga._


	2. Part 2

I don't own Alucard or Hellsing ( Dam! -_-)

Any way continue the story! ^_^

* * *

"_thoughts"_

" _**talking"**_

"_telepathy"_

Alucard's POV

We finally came to the US, tracking a Freak, that we chased from England to here in Cat city. _**"What a lovely night for a bite." **_I said aloud. Ceres and the others were getting ready and of course I didn't feel like killing the ghouls _**"Master we're ready for them to come down the street."**_ said Ceres. _"Good police girl take out the ghouls, I what the scum."_ _"Yes Master."_ said Ceres. I look up to the moon and saw someone come on the roof with binoculars. _"Well now what is she doing?"_ I read her mind._** "Crap, there coming closer and I don't think there over for tea."**_ Hahaha how funny I saw that the scum and ghouls were coming closer to her house. I look back, but she wasn't there. _**"Oh well."**_ _'police Girl'_ _" yes, master?" _she answered me. _" Take them out"_ _**" yes, master." **_I watched police girl take out the ghouls. I walked up and shoot one of the two freaks. The other one crashed into the house. I then saw what I assumed to be the father. He run up to what I believed was his wife and sun. I entered a room full of computers and TVS. I read the girl's mind_"I think I'm going to die no, don't even think about that!" _Then the scum said_**" Well it's just you and me girl, now you can become one of my ghouls, Hahaha!."**_ As I moved in fount of them I notice that the girl saw my movement. _"Interesting"_ I read her mind again_ " The hell was that?"_ I than spoke to her. _" Looks like your in a jam little one." "The hell, who's in my head hope my conscious didn't comeback." _I laugth at her respones _" No little one but, I do have a question for you."_ _"And that would Be?" _she told me.

I came out of the shadows and I saw that she was looking at me._** " Who the hell are you?"**_ yelled the vampire _**"My name's Alucard. I'm an agent who takes out the trash for service Hellsing. A hit man, for the likes of you."**_ I told the vampire scum. _**" Hit man, yeah right, your lying, but you can't do anything as long as I got her in hand you'll have to listen to what I say."**_ He began to yell at me. _**"Little one are you a virgin?"**_ I ask her looking in to her eyes. _**"The hell you asking her?"**_ yelled the scum holding the girl _**"Answer me!"**_ once again the scum yelled at me with inrtation._**"Uh yeah."**_ she answered. Then I shoot both the girl and the scum. "_** You Bas...'**_ He than turned to dust. The girl then fell to the floor, I then smiled._** "Thank**** you Alucard cough-cough for taking him out." **_said the girl as she bleed on the floor giving it a rich, beautiful red color. _**"I shoot through your shoulder and lung to get to his heart. Sorry this gun leaves big holes. Now what are you willing to do now?" **_I told her, as I looking into her eyes. She took a deep breath and her voice sounded raspy _**"I will, my job is yet to end now." " So be it, Little One."**_ I said to her.

As I leaned down to pick her up, I noticed that her eyes were changing to different colors it turned Green; then a blue-green and amber; a steel blue; and then final a bright ice blue._ "Interesting"_ I sat down in the chair and pulled her into my lap. I than bit her neck as soon as her blood came into my mouth, it was so pure so.... Rare to find one's blood like this expressly now a days. But hey who could blame me, it was so addicting. Then came her memories, I saw how she was raised up like a child to how she became today. _"Hmm, a headstrong girl, with a passion for fighting and to protect." _Then I felt her grip my arm that was around her waist. _**" How much longer Alucard? Can I go Now?"**_ she asked in a low tone _"No not yet I'm about to finish now"_ and I was. I picked her up and walked to my master Integra, were all the troupes were and the family I was guessing._**" Well done Alucard. How'd it go?" **_ _**" The vampires dead, only 3 survivors."**_ I responded _**"...? Then who's she?"**_ ask my master _**"Isn't she a survivor?"**_ said Police girl _**"No, actually she's dead."**_ My master and the troupes were surprised._** " I'm tiered, need... computer yeah, ipod..tiered."**_ she told me with a sleepy voice _**" What's the big idea you fool?!"**_ Intgra said. _**" I couldn't help it."**_ as I grind at my master _**" Not again, this means were back were we started!"**_ she yelled at me.


	3. Meeting Intgra Hellsing

I do not own Hellsing nor will I ever. But if I did Alucard would be MINE. This will last time that I will say this! Also I will come back later and edit this chapter again. I'm sorry that i have not updated in a long time.

"_thoughts"_

" _**talking"**_

"telepathy"

Meeting Integra Hellsing

My eyes started to hurt, then I heard him say_**"Interesting."**_ He then pulled me up with him on the chair. I then felt his cold lifeless lip on my neck. Then it happened, I felt his fangs enter into my flesh were my neck and shoulders connected.

It felt weird as I sat there, thinking I was dying for the second time of my life, when I first came to this earth. I then started to remember my mother talking about how I all most die when I was first born. It then felt like someone was going though my memories like a slide show. That got me mad, I then graded his arm, as he put his arm around my waist. " How, much longer, Alucard? Can I go now?" I asked within my mind know for some strange reason that he would reply " No, not yet I'm about to finish now." I then felt his fangs coming out of my neck. I look up at him to see that his face looked as if he just discovered something sweet and loved the taste. I saw him lick his fangs, I got the goose bumps by just watch. I mean come on who wouldn't they were like three inch Fangs! I then blacked out from the loss of blood both from the wound and my new master.

"_**The hell, you think'n you bloody prick."**_ I heard a woman yell at my master._ 'Wait did I just think that?'_ "_**You okay squirt?" **_my dad asked looking at me _**"Yeah, I'm fine you guys, I'm fine." **_I told him _**"Hey, why are your eyes red? What happened?"**_ my brother asked me _**"Ano...Well I'm a vampire now." **_I said to him _**"Oh great don't tell me I'm your next victim, now?" **_he asked_** "Well, no!" **_I replied _**"You're a vampire now, oh great now what about college and school. And now the fact you need blood to live." **_my mom asked

"_**We'll take your daughter from here on end." **_said the woman who yelled at my master. _**"Now wait. She still in school to finish." **_my dad told the woman. "_**Ano yeah, I still have how am I going to do that?"**_ I asked the woman, _**"We'll say you died in an accident."**_ she said to me. _**"No we won't have that at all. And why should we trust you we don't even know you." **_said my dad, _**"I am Integra Wellbrooks Hellsing; that is my name sir and we take out scum like you've seen tonight, under the order of Her Majesty the Queen of England."**_ said Integra "_**Then why are you on American grounds, do you have authorization from the government to preform such a thing on our lands? And not only that, I will not let my daughter fall behind in school just to take care of such a thing."**_ my father told Integra. _**"Umm why not just say I'm on home study, that is if I do go and that she does have the authorization."**_ I suggested. _**"That would work out, but yet we have to see if you do have the papers that allow you to do such a thing. We can do the stay home to say you have got into and accident and you are unable to move much."**_ said my mother, _**"What about my friends, they would what to come and see me!"**_ I yelled at Integra.

"_**What you need is to come with us back to England." **_she said. _**"But, what about my friends and why do I need to go to England?"**_ I asked her _**"You're now part of the Hellsing origination, we have to make sure that all the scums are whipped out and also you have become a vampire. In other words you are now under my command." **_Dad:_**"She can go only if me or her mother goes and to continue her education."**_ _**"Fine, her mother may go." **_said Integra _**"Nani?" **_I said.

"_**Master we must go back to London." **_I heard Alucard ask Integra. _**"Yes, we must report to her majesty." "Can I at lest keep in contact with my friends?" **_I asked her _**"Find, you may but... Under my conditions. Pack your things."**_ She told me,_**"I think I'm going to be a handful for her... Oh well at lest my mom will be with me." **_I said _**"Lets go Michelle we have a long night."**_ _**"Yeah, your right but, hey at lest we get to go to England." **_I said. My family and I walked back into our house. As I started to put the last of my stuff in the bag when I saw an old book. The book was in the back of my closet. I remembered that my Uncle gave it to me before he passed away. 'I_ thought this was gone?'_ I picked it up and read the cover. _**"The legend of Berserker"**__.. Wait a minute if I remember right a berserker is a powerful being that go berserk when they see the sight of blood or when they see there friend die... Oh well but..._"_**Why would he give it to me?"**_

"Hurry up little one, we have a long night for us." said Alucard.  "Yes, Alucard."  "Call me master." _**"Find, yes master."**_ _'This is going to be interesting.' _I thought to myself_. _Later on in the morning we arrived at the school. I had to be completely covered from head to toe. _'This is stupid... but I'll do it for them.'_ Later on everyone came to the spot were my friends and I hang out in the morning. _'What will I say to them. Hey guys I'm a vampire now, and I gotta go to London to fight off my kind.... Great just great.' __** "Hey guys."**_ I greeted my friends _**"Morning... what's up with the clothing??"**_ _**"Guys I'm leaving."**_ I told them _**"What!!!!!!!! Why are you leaving???"**_ yelled everyone that I knew _**"Because I need to. I'm so sorry."**_ "_**Don't leave us."**_ _**"I have to Carolina."**_ I said; I began walking way, when I got tackled like a football player. _**"No, do go Emiko-chan. Why do you have-ta go"**_ Carolina said, "Carol-chan_**.... Please don't make this any harder than it is."**_ I told her after all she is my best friend. If there is anyone I can trust to watch my back it's her. _**"Then make me understand."**_ Carolina said. I looked around for my master which I didn't see him. "Fine_**, come with me to the bathroom."**_ I told her as I walked trows the bathroom. _**"All right." **_she said. We went into the bathroom,_** "What I'm about to tell you will never ever, ever tell anyone. Under our blood oath." **_ I told her. _**"Alright, Under the Blood oath I shall never tell a soul even in death or facing." **_she told me,_** "I too will never tell again under our blood oath for it means the death of my soul."**_ I said, we took each others arms and cut under a tattoo that we got together for my 18th birthday. The tattoo was a work of art,it was the most random thing I drew in class one day in my English class. The tattoo itself was a small dragon that look like it came out of the books you see in the library. The color, a deep rich purple with a golden collar that had gems hanging from and around it. Each gem was different, there was a Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, some Black Diamonds, and for the center piece was a beautiful Blood stone carved in the shape of a blooming rose. It's body was that of an European dragon, with it's wing close to it's body. The wings were a deep purple with highlights of a light but yet dark blue, as if the sun was shinning down upon the dragon. The eyes were a Blazing gold mix with what looked like sliver. Over all it was the most beautiful thing I have ever made and seen.


End file.
